1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor, a motor drive device and a time display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, there is known a stepping motor which is provided with two coils and which can rotate forward and backward by applying driving pulses to the two coils as needed.
For example, JP 2014-195371 discloses a stepping motor in which driving pulses are applied simultaneously or sequentially to two coils so as to rotate a two-pole magnetized rotor in steps of predetermined degrees.
However, with respect to the stepping motors such as the one disclosed in JP 2014-195371, there exists a period where only one of the two coils is applied current and a period where both coils are applied current when the stepping motor is made to rotate.
Therefore, there has been a problem that the amount of power consumption during the latter period become large and there is a need for further power saving.